


Without Love

by iiMistyy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blind Date, Café, DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiMistyy/pseuds/iiMistyy
Summary: After breaking up with her boyfriend, Marinette is hesitant to enter into the world of dating again. That is until Alya convinces her to go on a blind date and the person on the other side of the table wasn’t who she expected.





	Without Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure how to start this seeing as this is my first book but I’ll try my best to make it not sound trashy. Warning ⚠️: English is not my first language, so some sentences might not make sense. But I’ve proof read it so hopefully it turned out well  
> Thanks for Reading. :))

 “Marinette I am not going to stand and watch as you let yourself still be affected by a breakup which happened over two years ago! You need to get back out there.”

”Alya you already know that I am over Nathaniel, it’s just that I like being single.”

”Said no one ever.”

“Sometimes you need to remember that not everyone has found someone completely compatible with them, like you and Nino.”

“Ok but what about you and Adrien. You guys would be a match made in Heaven. I can already see it, Mr and Mrs Agreste happily in love and with their third child on the way.”

“Alya, we have already been over this, me and Adrien are never going to be a thing. He is way out of my league and has a girlfriend. And I am a struggling design student and never managed to be able to utter a single sentence to him without jumbling up my words.”

“Actually Adrien broke up with his girlfriend two months ago, anyways you are amazing Marinette. That boy must be blind if he doesn’t see that you are the love of his life.”

“Well either way, I haven’t talked to Adrien since Lycée. And he never really had feelings for me. Let’s stop talking about him.”

“Fine let’s forget about Adrien then, can you at least let me set you up with someone else?”

“Alya I’m not really sure if that’s a good idea, remember last time...”

“Ok, I admit last time was bad planning on my part but I found someone who you would be completely compatible with.”

“Still...”

“If you do this, no Ladyblog research for a month.”

Marinette thought deeply about this for a moment. That would mean that there would be no one to steer Alya away from the truth but on the other hand... Running around Paris looking for clues about Ladybug’s identity for hours was pretty tiring. “Deal.”

“THANK YOUUUU! Marinette you just made me the happiest best friend in Paris. I need to call Nino! It’s finally happening.” And just like that Alya started squealing and running out of the room.

Sighing, Marinette realised what she signed up for. Her life depended on the fact that Alya didn’t set her up with a psychopath.

————————————————————————

“ALYA ARE YOU OK?”

“Perfectly fine, thank you.”

“But you texted me to meet you here because there was an emergency.”

“Yeah, Marinette is single. Adrien is single.”

“That’s not really life changing news.”

“Yeah but Marinette finally let me arrange a blind date for her. And I thought that we could set her and Adrien up.” 

“Great news but that still doesn’t change the fact that you could’ve told me all this by text.”

“I know but it felt more like face to face news. Anyways you love me way too much to let me plan this on my own.”

“The things I do for love...”

————————————————————————

It's 2:07 when Adrien arrived at the Cafe de Flore, and saw Marinette sitting alone.

“Hi Marinette, long time no see huh?”

Marinette looked up and stared at the face which featured in many of her dreams, Adrien Agreste. “Hi Adrien, it has really been a long time.” She internally high fived herself for not messing up that simple sentence.

“So, what are you doing here?”

“Alya decided that two years single was way too long for a lovely young woman like me and set me up on a blind date with someone.”

“That’s funny, Nino thought it would be a great idea to go in head first into the dating world again.”

Then it all made sense. The way Alya has rushed off to go to Nino after she had accepted to go on a date. Alya has set her up with Adrien. “Adrien I think we are the victims of a set up, made by Alya and Nino.”

“Well then we might as well make the most of it then. Hello, I am Adrien Agreste. Nice to make your acquaintance, Miss?”

Marinette giggled as she replied,“Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

“Well Miss Dupain-Cheng, what would you like to order?”

“The Chicken Parmesan would be splendid and you?” 

“I will take what the lady is having.” And then they both erupted into a fit of laughter. 

————————————————————————

As Nino and Alya watched their little performance from the back of the cafe, they knew that their plan had worked.

“Pound it!” They said in unison.

“I knew they would be the perfect match. If only this would of have happened back in lycée, think of all the double dates we have missed out on.”

“I don’t think we have to wait much longer for those double dates Alya.” He gestured towards their love struck friends.

“What would we do without love?” She smiled as she grabbed Nino’s face and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Feel free to comment any improvements you would like to see.


End file.
